batman_arkham_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Deathstroke
: "Your methods and tatics are impressive, but inferior. They will not save you." : ―Deathstroke to Batmansrc Slade Wilson is a mercenary who possesses with special combat skills and strength. Former military status, subject of a failed medical experiment, he has since taken up work as a mercenary, armed with multiple weapons, and considered expert with edged weapons, firearms and explosives. Distinguishing characteristics include an impaired right eye, graying hair, and orange accented black body armor. His augmentations, coupled with his mastery of hand-to-hand combat make him a formidable opponent. Wilson was an accomplished member of the special forces. This distinction earned him admittance into a covert program where he was subjected to extensive mental and physical augmentation. The procedures left him with increased mental function, as well as enhanced speed, strength, and stamina. Biography Incident Reports ''Before Arkham Origins'' Incident Slade Wilson was an accomplished member of the special forces. This distinction earned him admittance into a covert program where he was subjected to extensive mental and physical augmentation. The procedures left him with increased mental function, as well as enhanced speed, strength, and stamina. Though much of the file is redacted, it appears that Slade was eventually discharged from the military, though the exact circumstances are not specified. He has since taken up work as a mercenary. His augmentations, coupled with his mastery of hand-to-hand combat make him a formidable opponent. Following his military service, Wilson worked for various private military contractors before striking out on his own – and allegedly becoming one of the highest paid contract killers in the world, specializing in high profile assassinations. FBI files link Slade Wilson to the assassination of various offshore dictators and business people. Less is known about his domestic activities. Additional skills include: Weapons expert. Demolitions expert. Close quarters combat. Ambush techniques. Deathstroke was armed with multiple weapons, and considered expert with edged weapons, firearms and explosives. Distinguishing characteristics include an impaired right eye, graying hair, and orange accented black body armor. By the time he was contracted to take out Batman, he had managed to commit at least 30 instances of murder, including 26 of the first degree, and 14 relating to the assassinations of public figures, and was 45 years old. ''Arkham Origins'' Incident In the video on Penguin's drone, Deathstroke is seen in the museum taking down agents with one single bo staff and he was delivered an envelope by one of Black Mask's men earlier ago. Afterwards, Deathstroke tracked Batman down to the ship the Final Offer where he saved Penguin from Batman by using his Remote Claw. Deathstroke tried to attack Batman with his sword while he is suspended upside down, Batman grabbed his sword, cut himself free, and both fighters moved down into the pit. Both Batman and Deathstroke put up a formidable fight. During the encounter, Batman managed to break Deathstroke's mask and bo staff. Eventually, the Caped Crusader throws Deathstroke's sword into the wall to distract him, and knocks the assassin out by slamming his head into the hilt. After the battle, Batman receieved the Remote Claw from Deathstroke and continues after Penguin. Deathstroke is brought to Blackgate Prison where he may later be seen in his cell, the only inmate not to be released during Joker's rampage. While in his cell, he stated that he had no quarrel with Batman, and was merely after the bounty. He elabotared that if he were let out he would kill Joker in retaliation for retracting the offer. Deathstroke remained in his cell until he was found by Amanda Waller, who tried to recruit him into her illegal suicide squad. ''After Arkham Origins'' Incident Deathstroke was released before the Arkham Origins Blackgate Incident three months later, indicating that he accepted Waller's offer. Then years later he is hired by Hugo Strange to kill Batman in Arkham City Lockdown. ''Arkham City Lockdown'' Incident Deathstroke appears in the Gotham Steel Mill. As Batman battles his way through inmates, he comes upon one that is shot by Deathstroke. Deathstroke quickly contacts Hugo Strange to let him know that Batman has arrived. Batman then chases after Deathstroke and battles him. At the end of the battle, Batman pushes Deathstroke off a ledge and leaves him hanging. He then tells Deathstroke that he is finished, Deathstroke is then later arrested by the GCPD. After Arkham City Lockdown Incident Arkham Knight Cyberland reported a rumor about a Batman: Arkham Knight Deathstroke DLC, that will focus on Slade Wilson being hunted down by the Suicide Squad after Slade rejected the offer of joining the team. This campaign will be exclusive to the PS4 version of the game. Gameplay *Unlike Batman and Robin, Deathstroke cannot glide. Instead, he replaces their "Glide Kick" manouvers with a "Pounce Attack," similar to Catwoman's and Nightwing's. If the enemy is far enough away, instead of gliding, Deathstroke will jump off the Vantage Point and pounce onto the enemy, leaving them stunned and ready for a Ground Takedown on the floor. *Deathstroke also has his own detective mode called Tactical Vision. It is completely identical to Robin's, except instead of having a blue layout, Deathstroke's layout is solid green. Gadgets *'Ballistic Staff '- Deathstroke, like Robin, uses a retractable staff as his main weapon that contains a hidden rifle and a micro-bomb launcher inside of it's core. *'Grapple Hook/Gun' - Used in the same way Batman uses it, only to grapple to Vantage Points and ledges. Deathstroke interestingly has two grapple guns, one for grappling to higher platforms and another that's identical to the Batclaw, used to pull off grating coverings, grapple enemies, etc. *'Remote Claw' - Used the exact same way Batman uses it, it is a grapple device that fires a hook-on reel. *'Smoke Pellet/Stun Grenade '- Used to escape from armed henchmen when under fire or to distract enemies and beat them up. *'Proximity Bomb' - Used as traps for unsuspecting enemies to stumble upon. They may be planted upon enemies as an immediate stun. *'Neural Pellet '- Used as a pellet planted on an enemy that releases stunning gases. Gadgets (Unplayable) *'2 Custom Katana Swords - '''After Batman snapped his staff in half during their fight, Slade wielded a single, sharpened blade with a stylized hilt. His other blade was thrown aside by the Dark Knight prior to their battle. *'Desert Eagle Handgun - Deathstroke also uses an IMI Desert Eagle which he uses to execute Batman during one of his gameover screens. *Laser Sighted Handgun' - Slade has an as-yet-to-be-identified backup hand gun. It looks very different from modern handguns, resembling the kind of weapon one might see in a science fiction film. It is laser sighted, and only used if the player moves far away from Slade. Psychological Profile Deathstroke Real Name: Slade Wilson GCPD Profile FBI files link Slade Wilson to the assassination of various offshore dictators and business people. Less is known about his domestic activities. Deathstroke's skills include hand-to-hand combat, demolitions training, armed combat, and ambush techniques. Following his military service, Wilson worked for various private military contractors before striking out on his own – and becoming one of the highest paid contract killers in the world, specializing in high profile assassinations that are considered "impossible jobs." CONFIRMED METAHUMAN STATUS – Deathstroke has speed, strength, and mental enhancements that qualify him for metahuman status. He should always be assumed to be armed with multiple weapons, and considered an expert with edged weapons, firearms and explosives. Distinguishing characteristics include a missing right eye, greying hair, and black body armor with orange accents. Batman's Database Profile Wilson was an accomplished member of the special forces. This distinction earned him admittance into a covert program where he was subjected to extensive mental and physical augmentation. The procedures left him with increased mental function, as well as enhanced speed, strength, and stamina. Much of the file is redacted, but it appears that Slade was eventually discharged from the military, though the exact circumstances are not specified. He was since taken up work as a mercenary. His augmentations, coupled with his mastery of hand-to-hand combat make him a formidable opponent - possibly one of the most dangerous Batman has ever, or will ever, face. Attributes *Master of Armed Weapons * Genius Level Intellect *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) *Swordsmanship *Tactical Analysis *Stealth * Expert Escape Artist * Marksmanship * Regenerative Healing Factor * Longevity * Keen Intellect * Medically Enhanced Physical Abilities * Tracking * Demolitions Expert Notes *Missing his right eye. *Formally in the military. *Confirmed as a metahuman (super soldier formally). Quotes: ''Batman: Arkham Origins *''"Looks like you got my invitation. It's just you and me now. Come on!" - to Batman. *"No, and next time, keep your other assassins out of my way." ''- to Black Mask after Deadshot interrupts his fight with Batman. *''"It appears the game is over before it even begins." - to Batman. *"You made a mistake to fight me."'' - to Batman *''"Your training is inadequate."'' - to Batman *''"You are outmatched" '' - to Batman *''"What are you!?" '' - to Batman prior to being defeated. *''"I'm suprised."'' - to Batman *''"Amateur." '' - to Batman *''"Batman!"'' - to Batman who he is about to strike with his sword. *''"That was a mistake."'' *''"The limits you placed on yourself will make collecting this money all too easy."'' *''"Inadequate."'' *''"Amusing."'' - to Batman *''"Not such a pushover after all."'' - to Batman *''"Ready for more?"'' - to Batman *''"Hah."'' - to Batman *''"Didn't you spot the opening I gave you?"'' - to Batman *''"You'll regret that."'' - to Batman *''"You'll need to be faster."'' - to Batman *''"A flawed technique."'' - to Batman *''"Haven't you realized that I'm not here to fight? I'm here to kill!"'' - to Batman *''"You've proved more troublesome than I expected."'' - to Batman *''"A few tricks left, I see."'' - to Batman *''"Do you honestly think you can win without killing me?"'' - to Batman *''"What now?"'' - to Batman *''"Denied."'' - to Batman *''"I am enhanced. But you? You're just a man in a cape."'' -to Batman *''"Again!"'' -to Batman *''"A bat. Why a bat, I wonder?"'' - to Batman *''"You cannot match me."'' - to Batman *''"I see it will take more. Fair enough."'' - to Batman *''"You have skill, but lack experience."'' - to Batman *''"I expect you will be worth every penny of that 50 million."'' - to Batman *''"Try something else." - to Batman'' *''"I know you saw an opening, yet you didn't take it. Why?"'' - to Batman *''"Yet another opportunity you failed to exploit."'' - to Batman *''"Surprising."'' - to Batman *''"I am stronger, faster, better."'' - to Batman *''"Make no mistake, I'm killing you for the money. But that won't stop me from enjoying this."'' - to Batman *''"Tenacious."'' - to Batman *''"Try again."'' - to Batman *''"Your restraint weakens you."'' - to Batman *''"Weak."'' - to Batman *''"Vigilantism? A waste of your talents."'' - to Batman *''"The only way this ends is with death. Yours or mine."'' - to Batman *''"No more." - to Batman '' *''"It won't be long."'' - to Batman *''"DIE!."'' - to Batman, who he is about to strike with his sword. Gallery Gameinformer Bt.png 89DeathstrokeWatchingGothamCity.png Deathstroke-Origins.jpg 88DeathstrokeArkhamOriginsConceptArt.png 103DeathstrokeTeaserTrailer.png 117DeathstrokeProfileAO.png 160DeathstrokeGetHisTarget.png DeahstrokeChallengeMap.png Batman-Arkham-Origins Sept-18 2.jpg Batman-Arkham-Origins Sept-18 4.jpg 243InjusticeDeathstroke.png 242JudasContractDeathstroke.png Eight Assassins.jpg Trivia *In Arkham City Lockdown, Deathstroke's appearance is similar like the other from Mortal Combat vs. DC Universe.